


5 1/2 Begegnungen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mistletoe, Outing, POV Outsider, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadeshda hängt einen Mistelzweig auf.<br/>(Das 2. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2011)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/17922.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	5 1/2 Begegnungen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Farfie, von der auch die Idee stammt - Danke :)

~*~*~*~*~

 

**Prelude  
Das Unheil bahnt sich an.**

"Na, schon beim Aufhängen der Weihnachtsdeko?" Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Kollegin zum Mittagessen abholen wollen, aber offensichtlich war Nadeshda schon früh im Jahr von Weihnachtsstimmung überfallen worden.

"Moment, ich bin gleich so weit." Nadeshda hüpfte vom Stuhl herunter. "Ich dachte mir, das kann nichts schaden ... das Präsidium kann eigentlich nur gewinnen."

"Mistelzweig. Hm."

Nadeshda errötete leicht. "Ja, so ein bißchen frisches Grün, ich meine ..."

"Natürlich. Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Und wenn Meier II dir dann zufällig in den nächsten Tagen in der Bürotür begegnet ..." Silke machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung.

"Schsch! Das muß nun wirklich nicht jeder wissen."

"Dein Chef ist doch gar nicht da." Silke schielte an ihrer Freundin vorbei in das gemeinsame Büro der beiden. "Wo treibt der sich denn wieder rum, ein neuer Fall?"

"Nicht daß ich wüßte. Dein Professor hat ihn vorhin hier rausgeschleppt. Über irgendetwas haben sie sich gestritten, jedenfalls klang es so."

"Das ist ja nun nichts Neues. Was gibt's eigentlich heute in der Kantine?"

"Keine Ahnung. Laß dich überraschen."

"Das klingt gar nicht gut ..." Silke stöhnte. "Ich erinnere mich mit Schrecken an unseren letzten Kantinenbesuch. Nächste Woche gehen wir wieder woanders essen."

"Ich hab' heute zu wenig Zeit für eine längere Pause. Kommst du?"

Silke warf einen letzten Blick auf den Mistelzweig. "Dir ist schon klar, daß dir unter dem Ding nicht nur Meier II begegnen könnte?"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**I. Akt  
Einige Tage später, unterm Mistelzweig: Die erste Begegnung.**

Als sie Nadeshda in der Tür fast mit Hauptkommissar Thiel kollidieren sah, konnte sie es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Mistelzweig!"

"Was?" Thiel sah sich irritiert um, und Nadeshda funkelte sie böse an.

"Über Ihnen, Herr Hauptkommissar."

"Ja, und?"

"Aber Herr Thiel, das werden Sie doch wohl kennen -"

Nadeshda fiel ihr ins Wort. "Wir begegnen uns hier doch ständig, das gilt nicht!"

"Wer den Mistelzweig aufhängt, muß mit den Folgen leben ...", säuselte Silke.

"Kann mich mal jemand aufklären, was der Unsinn -"

...

Silke grinste. Sie hatte ja gewußt, daß Nadeshda die Herausforderung annehmen würde.

"Das gilt aber nur beim ersten Mal", erklärte Nadeshda ruhig. "Neue Regel. Kommen Sie, Herr Thiel?"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**II. Akt  
Am selben Ort: Revanche.**

"Einen schönen guten Tag, Frau Haller!" Hauptkommissar Thiel hatte die Bürotür geöffnet, bevor sie noch klopfen konnte, und zwängte sich blitzschnell an ihr vorbei in den Flur.

"Was ..." Als sie Nadeshda sah, die hinter ihrem Chef aus der Tür treten wollte, wurde ihr klar, was Thiel vorhatte.

"Mistelzweig!" Thiel hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und grinste sie herausfordernd an. Unglaublich.

"Das gilt nur beim ersten Mal, und wir ..." Oh nein, sie merkte, wie sie ins Stocken geriet.

"Glatt gelogen", erklärte Thiel gut gelaunt. "Was ist? Mir steht definitiv ein Kuß zu. Ich meine ... ich wollte sagen ... wenn ich mich küssen lassen mußte, müssen Sie auch. Das ist nur fair."

"Jetzt hören Sie schon auf hier rumzujammern." Nadeshda beugte sich zu ihr herunter und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen. Hm ... das schmeckte nach ... Vanille?

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah Thiel schon nicht mehr ganz so selbstzufrieden aus.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber Sie sich beschweren. Ich habe jedenfalls nichts dagegen, von hübschen jungen Frauen geküßt zu werden."

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, flüsterte Nadeshda: "Du hast nichts dagegen, dich von hübschen jungen Frauen küssen zu lassen? Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten."

"Den Blick war's wert."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**III. Akt  
Ein Zusammentreffen und ein halbes.**

"Mistelzweig!"

"Oh nein, das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit ..." Thiel machte einen entschlossenen Satz aus der Tür. "Komm Vaddern, ich hab's eilig."

Nadeshda kicherte, und sie selbst hatte auch Probleme ernst zu bleiben. Der Glühwein auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in der Mittagspause war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen ...

Thiel Senior sah sich erstaunt um. "Worum geht's?"

"Nichts ... ich muß zu einem Tatort, Vaddern!"

Langsam tat ihr der Kommissar dann doch leid. "Das war nur ein dummer Scherz, Herr Thiel. Sehen Sie den Mistelzweig da oben am Türrahmen?"

Thiel Senior hob den Blick und runzelte die Stirn. "Ach so ... auch so eine Auswirkung des amerikanischen Kulturimperialismus. Wie der Weihnachtsmann. Und dieses _Halloween_. Schon aus Prinzip weigere ich mich ja ... hallo, Frau Klemm!"

"Gibt's Freibier in ihrem Büro, oder warum ist hier so ein Menschenauflauf?", brummte die Staatsanwältin.

"Nein ... ich ... wir sind auf dem Weg ..." Bevor der Kommissar seinen Satz noch auf die Reihe bringen konnte, hatte Thiel Senior schon die Hand der Staatsanwältin ergriffen und sie unter den Türrahmen gezogen. 

"Mistelzweig!"

...

Frau Klemm räusperte sich. "Ja dann ... will ich sie mal nicht weiter aufhalten."

Die beiden Thiels eilten zum Ausgang, und Silke hörte nur noch ein halblautes: "Du weigerst dich also aus Prinzip, diesen Kulturimperialismus mitzumachen, was?"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

**IV. Akt  
Zwei Begegnungen und eine Erkenntnis.**

 

Boerne wirkte ziemlich überrascht. Um nicht zu sagen verstört. "Soweit mir bekannt ist, küßt man sich unter Mistelzweigen allenfalls flüchtig auf die Lippen, und nicht ... nicht ..."

"Das ist die angepaßte deutsche Variante", erklärte die Staatsanwältin gut gelaunt und klopfte Boerne jovial auf die Schulter. "Kommen Sie, Herr Professor. Ich geb' Ihnen einen Kaffee aus auf den Schreck."

Ihr Chef tat ihr fast leid. Frau Klemm zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schickte sich an, den Flur hinunterzugehen. Thiel sah ganz schön mißgelaunt aus. Die beiden hatten ihre Fehde über das Rauchen in seinem Büro wohl noch nicht beigelegt, dachte Silke. Sie warf Nadeshda einen vielsagenden Blick zu, aber die starrte Thiel entgeistert an. Hatte sie irgendetwas verpaßt?

Jedenfalls verpaßte sie nicht, wie Thiel aufstand und mit energischen Schritten auf Boerne zuging.

"Mistelzweig."

"Wie bitte?"

...

Vermutlich sah sie jetzt in etwa so entgeistert aus wie Nadeshda. Und das war definitiv auch kein flüchtiger Kuß auf die Lippen.

Nadeshda hatte sich schon wieder gefangen, während sie noch fasziniert Thiel zusah, der Boerne an der Krawatte zu sich hinunter gezogen hatte. Und ihr Chef ... hatte eine Hand in Thiels Haaren vergraben und die andere ... sie blinzelte. Das sah ganz und gar nicht danach aus, als würden die zwei das zum ersten Mal machen. "Hast du ..."

"Laß uns hier verschwinden." Nadeshda unterbrach sie und zog sie weiter den Flur hinunter.

"Hast du das gewußt?"

Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bis eben hab' ich's nur vermutet."

 

~*~ FIN ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> **Farfies Illustrationen zum Text:**
> 
> Zum III. Akt: [Thiel/Thiel](http://i1197.photobucket.com/albums/aa438/Farfie88/Mistelzweig/Thiel_Thiel6.png) ;)  
> [Farfies Post mit allen Skizzen](http://farfarello88.livejournal.com/22799.html)


End file.
